50 Sentences of Naru
by Stephfunky
Summary: 50 sentences challenge. Features yaoi, shonen ai, and general pervertedness. Rated T to be safe...


**A.N. **This is unbetaed – but that's okay, ne? Anywho, this is a 50 sentences challenge in which each sentence has to contain or pertain to a different preordained word. I wanted to do all uke naru, with fifty different pairings but I started grasping at straws at around pairing number 32 and so decided to do five sentences for 10 different pairings instead. The sentences for each pairing build on each other (kinda…) so make sure to read them in order! Well – I hope you enjoy them!

1# Comfort

Sai and Naruto's delving into a physical relathionship had started out as a need for comfort; Naruto needed comforting from his loss of Sasuke and Sai needed to know what comfort was.

2# Kiss

Most thought there was no way to get Naruto to quiet down, but Shikamaru knew all it took was a kiss.

3# Soft

His mother had always said opposites attract, but it wasn't until this moment as Suigetsu held the soft, almost feminine body of Sasuke's unconscious blond friend that he realized she just may have been right.

4# Pain

In a split second decision, Deidara grabbed Naruto and ran as fast as he could from Akatsuki headquarters – all the while trying to banish the image of smaller blond crying out in pain from his mind.

5# Potatoes

Perhaps, Neji thought as he ducked a bag of potatoes hurled at his head by his younger and very angry lover, he shouldn't have made that comment about Naruto being womanly because he knew how to cook.

6# Rain

When it rained Naruto would remain bundled up and tucked away in his cold little apartment and Shino would not have a chance to see his beloved human sun until it ended.

7# Chocolate

Naruto loved eating chocolate and Kiba loved watching Naruto eat chocolate, if only to see the blond lick his fingers.

8# Happiness

When Naruto was around, he felt this strange warmth radiating from chest that - while different – Gaara decided he rather liked.

9# Telephone

Try as he might, Hidan simply convince Naruto into a round of phone sex with him.

10# Ears

There was a small patch of skin behind each of Naruto's ears that when licked - Kankuro learned - would make the blond whimper in the most pleasing of ways.

11# Name

The first time Sai heard his own name leave Naruto's lips during a round of rather rigorous sex he knew their pairing had grown into something far different from simple comfort.

12# Sensual

Shikamaru thought that – despite his efforts to quite Naruto down – there was something terribly sensual about seeing that mouth work. ((Oh dear… that wasn't meant to be overly sexual but when re-reading this I've found it rather is… *blushes* I'll just leave that there…))

13# Death

Sasuke would kill him painfully the moment he learned that Suigetsu had fallen rather hard for his blond former team mate, but as he watched the blond train from a far Suigetsu thought it would at least be a happy death.

14# Sex

Deidara found himself thinking about sex quite a bit during those few days before Naruto woke, but he figured in the grand scheme of things it was forgivable considering that he thought about sex even more once Naruto was awake.

15# Touch

Three days after his 'womanly ' comment and Neji was still sleeping on the couch, craving the velvety touch of his blond uke.

16# Weakness

It did not take long for Hinata to learn of Shino's weakness for Naruto and it took even shorter a time for her to choose to support him in his love for the blond.

17# Tears

One thing Naruto hated about being with Kiba was, with a nose that strong, the dog wielding nin always knew when he'd been crying.

18# Speed

Gaara liked to take things slow and careful which was part of the reason why he was so alarmed at the speed of which he was falling for Naruto.

19# Wind

Hidan saw Naruto so rarely, that when he did get a tip as to where his beautiful little blond was he would leave so quickly he'd leave whirlwinds of dust in his trail.

20# Freedom

Kankuro knew, despite all his hopes, that neither his brother nor his blond lover would ever find freedom from the hatred of the majority of their respective villages.

21# Life

Life with the emotions brought on by his blond lover made things far more complicated for Sai, yet he knew he was enjoying it far more.

22# Jealousy

It was illogical, but Shikamaru was terribly jealous of Naruto's lollipop at this moment.

23# Hands

Suigetsu twitched slightly with the urge to unwind Naruto's hands from the front Sasuke's cloak and take them in his own.

24# Taste

Naruto had the habit of licking his lips often and every time he did, Deidara would pause to consider what those lips must taste like.

25# Devotion

At this point, it was only his complete and utter devotion to keeping Naruto happy that was keeping Neji from breaking down the locked bedroom.

26# Forever

Even if Naruto never noticed, Shino knew he would love the blond forever.

27# Blood

Whenever Kiba smelled the saltiness of Naruto's rarely shed tears, he just wanted to taste the blood of the asshole that made his fox cry.

28# Sickness

This warmth, this vertigo inducing speed – it was all enough to make Gaara believe that being in love with Naruto was a painful but favorable sickness.

29# Melody

NO ONE would ever be allowed to know that, when Naruto smiled at him, Hidan heard a happy little melody.

30# Star

Naruto was like a star, blinding in his intensity and stunningly beautiful and Kankuro fancied himself a star catcher.

31# Home

Something about feeling the warmth Naruto's fire like chakra signature in his apartment made the cold loft feel like a home for the first time.

32# Confusion

Nothing was cuter than the look of complete confusion on Naruto's face after Shikamaru snatched away his lollipop before replacing it with his lips.

33# Fear

Suigetsu paused for a moment to try to swallow his fear, steadfastly ignoring Sasuke's burning stare on his back, before surging forward and pressing his mouth against Naruto's.

34# Lightning/Thunder

Deidara had never loved thunderstorms more than the day he learned that Naruto hated lightning and would clasp onto the nearest person at the first roll of thunder.

35# Bonds

While considering the now blank expanse of his forehead where his seal had once been, Neji reasoned to himself that no matter how angry Naruto may seem there were some invisible bonds that simply couldn't be broken.

36# Market

Shino considered Naruto from across the crowded market, frowning deeply as yet another vendor pushed the boy away and rushing to catch the boy before he could fall to the ground.

37# Technology

Kiba loved technology because every time he used a radio earpiece on a mission, the wiring would fritz when faced with the boy's wild chakra resulting in burn marks and a healthy dose of nurse Naruto.

38# Gift

Just before the end of Temari's Christmas party, Gaara's elder sister had handed him a sprig of mistletoe and promptly shoved him in Naruto's (who was well know to be a fan of such silly holiday traditions) direction.

39# Smile

What made Naruto's smiles even more pleasing was the fact that, in order for Hidan to see them, the blond had to be within grouping distance.

40# Innocence

Kankuro occasionally felt like a pervert for finding Naruto's innocence as arousing as he did, but then Naruto would do something cute like pout or tilt his head to the side and Kankuro's concerns were banished.

41# Completion

With Naruto's hand clasped gently in his own, Sai felt an over whelming sense of what could only be described as completion.

42# Clouds ((That is TOO perfect! I didn't even read this list through before I started it… awesome!))

Shikamaru lay on his back with Naruto's head cushioned on his chest, a hand running lazily through blond locks as his dark eyes for once not at all interested in the clouds above him.

43# Sky

Eyes the color of cloudless sky blinked up at Suigetsu for all of a second before the blond closed his eyes and kissed him back.

44# Heaven

The moment Naruto kissed him, Deidara was sure he'd died and gone to heaven.

45# Hell

Neji knew that going through the hell of Naruto's 'womanly' reaction was more than worth it the moment the blond snuggled up to him a week later.

46# Sun

Shino found himself unable to resist placing a gentle kiss against his personal sun's lips, causing the boy in his arms to smile brightly.

47# Moon

Kiba howled his completion to the moon, straining to keep his shaky arms steady so as not to fall onto his beautiful 'nurse' panting beneath him.

48# Waves

Gaara held the slightly smaller blond boy tight against his frame, immensely enjoying the waves of heat his love's body provided.

49# Hair

Hidan curled his fingers tightly in Naruto's hair, holding the boy as close as he could while the blond was still by his side.

50# Supernova

The first time they kissed, it had been like a supernova and Kankuro knew he could never leave Naruto.


End file.
